


snapshot

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: “Am I your lockscreen?”Travis clutches his phone to his chest, eyes growing wide as he looks over at Patty on the couch next to him. His face is pretty much unreadable, like usual, but Travis still feels the weight of his judgment from across the sectional.“You weren’t supposed to see that.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292
Collections: Discord 2





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our discord weekly writing challenge! The prompt was “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Am I your lockscreen?”

Travis clutches his phone to his chest, eyes growing wide as he looks over at Patty on the couch next to him. His face is pretty much unreadable, like usual, but Travis still feels the weight of his judgment from across the sectional.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because phones are private, Patso.”

“Not when you leave it sitting on the table where anyone could see, dumbass.”

“Still.” Travis pouts, still holding his phone close to his chest.

“Why am I your lockscreen, Teeks?”

Travis feels something like nerves bubble up inside of him. His crush on his teammate isn’t really a secret – he gets chirps about it enough from their teammates to know that almost everyone knows that he thinks that Nolan Patrick hung the moon or some shit. That doesn’t mean he’s cool with admitting as much to Patty’s face.

“I figured your ugly mug would scare people from getting into my phone.”

“Hmmm.” Patty responds, raising an eyebrow, and Travis knows that Patty knows the real reason he set the photo as his lockscreen weeks ago.

The picture is innocent enough, the two of them at the backyard barbeque G and Ryanne had thrown to celebrate the beginning of the season. Hartsy had taken it and sent it to Travis with a series of heart-eye emojis. Travis couldn’t blame him, even he had to admit that Patty was looking at Travis with something like fondness, staring down at him as they leaned against one another. Travis remembered basking in Patty’s attention as they drank their beers, wishing that Patty would wrap his long arm around his shoulders and pull him in closer. He always wanted Patty touching him, always wanted him in his space, and yeah maybe his feelings for Patty had progressed from crush to head over heels stupid in love and _fuck_ Patty was going to know now.

“Look, don’t make it weird.” Travis grumbles.

“I’m not making it weird.” Patty argues. “It’s not weird, I just want to know why.”

Travis groans, throwing himself back on the couch and running his hands over his face. Patty’s not going to let this go, apparently.

“You know why.” Travis snaps, his voice muffled by his hands.

“I want to hear you say it.” Patty’s voice is soft enough, tentative enough, that Travis removes his hands and turns to find Patty looking…nervous? Hopeful? Travis considers him an expert in all things Nolan Patrick but even he can’t read this facial expression. But, he figures, he can’t really make this _worse_ , so he musters up the little courage he has left and stares across the couch at Patty.

“I did it because…because I like the way you’re looking at me in the picture.”

“How am I looking at you?” Patty asks, and is he moving closer? Travis isn’t sure if he is or if Travis is moving closer or if he’s wanted Patty so much for so long that he’s imagining it.

“Like you want me. Like you, fuck I don’t know dude, like you love me I guess.”

“Is that what you want?” He asks, and Patty is _definitely_ closer now. He’s close enough that he can reach out and drag his fingers along Travis’ jaw. Close enough that Travis can lean into the touch. Close enough that he can nudge Patty’s fingers until he’s cupping Travis’ jaw.

“Yeah.” He replies, softly, afraid to break the moment and have Patty move away. Patty huffs out a breath, the hint of a smile on his face, and Travis leans in closer, brushing his nose against Patty’s. Patty sucks in a breath, and Travis grins, relishing the effect he seems to be having on his Patty. “Pats-“

Patty closes the distance between them, sealing his mouth over Travis’ and Travis wants to _die_ because this is the single greatest moment of his life. He’s waited months – years – to have Nolan Patrick kissing him and it’s everything he expected and more. It’s overwhelming and grounding and chaotic and _perfect_ and Travis doesn’t want to move from this couch ever again.

Well.

There’s one place he might rather be.

With Patty.

“Jesus fuck.” Travis groans when Patty pulls away just long enough to attach his mouth to Travis’ neck, pulling with grabby hands until Travis is scrambling into his lap. Patty groans eloquently in response but seems to agree with the sentiment as he tugs at Travis’ hoodie. “Bedroom?” He manages to get out, and Patty practically shoves him out of his lap in his haste to drag Travis to his room.

\---

“Why is Tikibar your lockscreen?” Hayes leans across the bar, snatching Patty’s phone out of his hands.

“Because he’s my boyfriend and I can.” Patty grumbles, stealing his phone back.

“I’m your lockscreen?” Travis asks, slipping under the arm that Patty instinctively holds out for him. “Lemme see.”

Patty rolls his eyes but hands the phone over, watching as Travis’ eyes brighten. Travis is asleep, his scraggly, greasy hair covering half his face, a small string of drool dripping down onto the pillow. Patty think it’s his favorite picture.

“Aww, babe.” Travis crows, clutching Patty’s phone to his chest. “You have a crush on me!”

“We’re literally dating.”

“Still.” Travis shrugs, handing his phone back so he can get a hand in Patty’s shirt and pull him down for a kiss. “It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Patty snaps back, but kisses Travis again.

“The cutest, Pattycakes.”

“TK and Patty sitting in a tree…” Kevin singsongs, and Patty pushes away from the bar.

“I’m leaving.”

“Aw, babe, c’mon.” Travis wraps himself around Patty, reaching up to pet his face. “You know you love me.”

“I really don’t.”

“Grumpy.” Travis’ smile is wide, and…yeah, Patty does love him. “I know you do. I’m your lockscreen.”


End file.
